Love is from the heart
by MegaMegaMegaNERD
Summary: Len has a HUGE crush on Gumi, and he wants to woo her, but how can a boy like Len woo her? Len decides to fill the cracks in her life, making her happier so she can feel the same about him... But Love is from the heart! LenXGumi MikuXKaito ((I suck at summaries))


HEY! Im the author this story is a story where Len must persuade Gumi to think ne way about him, romantically. LenXGumi is the main pairing and yes there will be texting, and other pairings, I hope you enjoy it, leave a review please! I don't own vocaloid or crypton…

The blonde nervously stood next to the locker, waiting for the math class to let out… He was sweating as he peeked in the window. The world was in there, the world, the entire world, world, his world… Was in there, her eyes shimmering, and the green hair stuck out… Her cheeks were pleasantly colored, and her face wore a smile, the cutest smile… her laugh was so rich, and happiness seemed to engulf her world. He looked at this girl what was it? Her hair? That smile? Her boyish charm? Or was it the fact that she had no feelings to her? He let a deep sigh fall out.

"Len! Len! LEN!" Rin yelled at her mirror image.

"what?" he asked nervously.

"Its hard enough seeing the sexiest man in the world when you look in the mirror… SO WHY DON'T YOU START DATING SOMEONE" Rin shoved her books on her.

"No way, I'm not dating my own sister…" Len said. A slap knocked him against the locker knocking the teen to the ground against the locker, he forgot how strong Rin actually was…

"Baka! Shota! Baka! SHOTAAAAA! IM DaTING NERO!" Rin slapped her brother once more.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" Len was blushing by the time the door opened… A young girl with green hair stepped out, Len fell into dream land again…

"LEN!" He was slapped in the face.

"IROHA DOESN'T WANT YOU" RIn yelled, making Iroha tch him.

"Rin your not helping…" Len said.

"Yes I am"

"No you aren't"

"Yes"

"No"

"yes"

"NO I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!" Len yelled, surprising his twin.

"Leave him alone" she said beneath her goggles, Len couldn't believe it had she noticed him! Gumi handed her hand to the boy. Len felt a blush rub against his face, he took Gumis hand and stood up…

"Are you alright Len-kyun?" Gumi asked. Len was still lacking the air to breath, let alone speak.

"Y-yeah" he said. Gumi looked at the blonde curiously, was something wrong? There couldn't be? I MEAN LIKE YEAH!

"You look flushed, are you ok?" Asked Gumi, feeling Lens forehead that made him blush more.

"Im fine!'' he said.

"You feel normal…" Gumi said, looking at Lens blush. She looked over her shoulder, where she saw Kaito, and she chased him… Leaving Len behind…

"Kaito-sempai!" Gumi called.

"mmm?" he asked.

"I have ice cream" Gumi cheered.

"Cool, so do I" ignoring the fan girl, and staring at the twin tailed girl in front of him, rights in front of him, square in front… Gumi watched as the blue haired broke her heart right then and there… he swooped down to her and they- they- exchanged tongues, Gumi was horrified.

"Miku-sama" moaned kaito, Gumi felt tears streaming out.

"Im crushed" she whispered watching Miku and her crush making out… She collapsed in sobs- devastated… Len ran over from a distance 'LenXGumi episode 1- comfort in crush' he thought to himself, he held gumis chest.

"Its alright, Gumi" Len said calmly, making Gumi pull into his chest.

"I-Ill never forgive her for this" Gumi said as she tucked her face in his shirt, it was getting wet, but to len they were drops from the heavens not tears of a heart broken teenager… Len picked up the greeny bridal style and walked back to her locker.

"Its 4:30 want to go home?" Len asked. Gumi was sniffling causing Len to have a cuteness fit. 'KAWAIII DESUUUUUUUU!' Len was doing his best not to nosebleed, watching her nod her head. He held her hand 'screw the math help, she was taking a retest' He thought as he put Gumi in his car.

"I'll take you home Gumi-chan" He said as he started the car.

"Arigatou Len-kyun" She said. Len looked at her facial expression, it was a serene smile, the tears had dried, she was so perfect. And although Len never really showed it, HE LOVED HER MORE THAN HIS LOVE FOR BANANAS! Which is impressive considering Rin wasn't quite as far in his heart as bananas but, don't tell rin that! It's a secret sooo shhhhh! Len stopped the car at Gumis huse.

"Are your brothers home?" Len asked, he didn't wantto be beat up by anyone or be asked out by Gumo…

"Well Gakupo should be home from work, Gumo is getting tutored in science and Ryuuto has a fever so he stayed home…" Gumi explained. Just as she was about to exit the car, Len grabbed her hand.

"uh… Would you like me to come inside with you?" He asked, she thought through her head.

"No, No Gakupo is overprotective and I don't want you to get sick…" Gumi explained.

"alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow, sayonara Gumi-chan" said Len as she waved.

"what a nice boy" she said as she watched the car pull off and walked into her house.

-linebreak-

Hey I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! Please read the next chapter soon! I hope you enjoyed it MegaNerd OUT!


End file.
